devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MarkForDeletion
Suggestions Haven't tried the script yet. But seeing the description page a few suggestions from my side ^_^ * Would be nice if it would be possible to customise the template put because not all wikis use the same template. :* My wiki requires it to be like : : for speedy deletions * If the script if only for personal use, you don't need to say it is not available for anons.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 03:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestions, I have removed the note about it not being able to be used by anons. Also, if your wiki requires it to be, say, then you can enter quick=true|reason=Reason as your delete reason, as shown in the Usage examples. Also there is a new Configuration setting that may help with this. ::Would it really be a TOU violation to use it site-wide? ::I think a better place for it would be in the edit dropdown menu.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think it would be a TOU violation to use it site-wide, it's just that I think it might confuse some people if they have this mysterious "Mark for deletion" thing appear in their toolbar that they don't know where it came from. So I think it's better for personal use so that way you know what you're adding to your own toolbar. But if you want to use it site-wide, I don't think it's a problem. :::As far as moving it from the toolbar to the edit dropdown... maybe. One person has already suggested that to me. The main thing is that this button is supposed to be a fast way to add a delete template. If I move it to the edit dropdown, that's extra work to open the dropdown and click the link, whereas in the toolbar it's faster (imagine if you have to mark 100 pages for deletion -- the toolbar is faster than opening the edit dropdown menu) ::::Not really if you are using something like this: #WikiHeader nav.wikia-menu-button .drop:hover ~ ul, #WikiHeader nav.wikia-menu-button ul.WikiaMenuElement:hover, #WikiaMainContent nav.wikia-menu-button .drop:hover ~ ul, #WikiaMainContent nav.wikia-menu-button ul.WikiaMenuElement:hover { min-width: 100%; display: block; } ::::Would be best if its position can be made configurable (difficult?)' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Stub Add? Is it possible to make it so that instead of adding the Delete template, it adds the Stub template, and gives us a choice of picking between the two? [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] Put page titles on one page Instead of adding a template, can you copy the title of the page to a personal page as a list, e.g. : When I go to Page 1 and click the mark for deletion button, the list will be updated and will look like this: Page 1 And with the help of AjaxBatchDelete I can delete the pages quickly. Thanks! --yhynerson1 (talk, ) 13:46, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Showing for Admins Could the script be made to not show up for users that can delete pages already, since instead of marking it for deletion, they can just delete it? --'Sophie' 00:19, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :Does anyone disagree with this being added to the code? --'Sophie' 06:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) PL version Could http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:MarkForDeletion/pl/code.js be deleted as the main version of the script has the PL translation? --'Sophie' 00:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Dutch translation /* Nederlands */ nl: { buttonTitle: "Markeer voor verwijdering", summaryPrefix: "Markeer voor verwijdering", spam: "spam", prompt: "Voer een reden in om deze pagina snel te markeren voor verwijdering", error: "Er ging iets mis tijdens het markeren voor verwijdering" }, —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 19:51, October 31, 2016 (UTC)